LMV Ultimate: Voidhoppers Brawl Mode Movesets (DetectiveSky612)
This page is an auxiliary page for LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate, supplying moveset data for the LEGO Voidhoppers characters appearing in the game... that is, everyone. The Legend of Zelda * The Dimensional Links all keep their relevant movesets. ** Dusk and Shadow use Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Brawl. ** Wind, Speck, Steam, Red, Green, Blue, and Vio use Toon Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Brawl. ** The Four use Toon Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Brawl, but they are a four-in-one fighter! ** Ocarina, Realm, Sketch, and Lore use Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Melee. ** Mask uses Young Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Melee. ** The Hero of the Wild uses Link's moveset from Smash Bros. Ultimate. ** Genesis uses his moveset from Smash Bros. 4. Dragonverse * Jack Grayson ** He uses his sword for his basic attacks. ** He can use his wings to jump five times without touching the ground. ** Weight Class: Midweight ** Up Special: He thrusts with his sword upwards, generating enough momentum for a double-height jump no matter what he's jumping off of. ** Neutral Special: Jack hits the target with his tail spike. ** Side Special: Jack charges, moving two jumps' distance in one go. ** Down Special: Jack pulls out his rifle and fires a shot. ** Final Smash: Jack assumes his Dragon Form, charging across the stage in a mess of fire and claws. * Dark Jack (Echo of Jack Grayson) ** Jack's sword is a sabre instead of a broadsword, his hoodie is grey instead of white, and he uses a pistol instead of a rifle for his Down Special. This makes the attack faster, but it does less damage. ** Weight Class: Lightweight * Cogs (Echo of Jack Grayson) ** This Jack wears an aviator's hat and wears tinted goggles. His sword is a cutlass instead of a broadsword, and he uses both of his pistols (that's two shots, but half the damage) for his Down Special. * Richard Faraday ** He uses an arcane ice sword for his basic attacks. ** If he's hit from behind hard enough to send him flying, his Faraday Pack (and thus most of his specials) will break and not work for two to three seconds. ** Weight Class: Heavyweight ** Up Special: He not only fires his Faraday Pack, but he also fires a constant stream of fire magic, taking him up two jumps' height. ** Side Special: He uses his Faraday Pack to zap whoever's the closest on that side. The whole thing lasts around one second. ** Neutral Special: Richard fires a quick bolt of magic. ** Down Special: Richard summons a pair of ice stalactites, which deal ice damage to whoever's unlucky enough to be hit by one. ** Final Smash: Richard fires both of his Faraday Pack beams at once and augments them with magic, behaving similar to Samus' Final Smash. * Laura Harris ** She uses a short-sword for her basic attacks. ** If she's hit from behind hard enough to send her flying, her Faraday Pack will break, and any specials that use it will not work for two to three seconds. ** Weight Class: Heavyweight ** Up Special: Laura vanishes into greenish-grey fog, which then places her around three jumps higher than she was before. ** Side Special: She uses her Faraday Pack to zap whoever's closest on that side. The whole thing lasts around one second. ** Neutral Special: Laura throws her magnesium sword. ** Down Special: Laura pulls out her revolver and fires a shot. ** Final Smash: Laura assumes her Dragon Form and blasts an area with fire. This destroys any items or destructibles and knocks down any Falling Blocks. * Simon Lancaster ** He uses the Canti-Tesla Coil for his basic attacks. If his Faraday Pack's broken, he just swings the thrower. ** If he's hit from behind hard enough to send him flying, his Faraday Pack will break for two to three seconds, and his moves will deal less damage, if they work at all! ** Weight Class: Heavyweight ** Up Special: Simon enters a rift, then reappears five jumps higher. ** Side Special: Simon fires the Faraday Pack in that direction. ** Neutral Special: Simon overcharges his Faraday Pack, blowing it up (breaking it) and dealing loads of splash damage radiating from where he is. Simon himself is unaffected by this attack, but is knocked clear of the blast zone by the force of the explosion. ** Down Special: Simon does a spin attack like Peter Venkman's using his Faraday Pack. ** Final Smash: Simon teleports around the stage using rifts, landing hits at random spots near players. * Jovis ** He uses a harpoon like a spear for his basic attacks. ** Weight Class: Midweight ** Up Special: Jovis fires a harpoon with a rope tied to it. ** Side Special: Jovis fires his harpoon gun. ** Neutral Special: Jovis fires explosives-tipped harpoons. ** Down Special: Jovis takes his Electrolysis IED out from where he keeps it on his belt. It functions like Link's bombs. ** Final Smash: Jovis powers up his Electrolysis IED with a bottle of Mana and throws it, creating a massive explosion. * James ** He uses his Bladestaff for his attacks - though he puts it into staff form for Smash attacks. ** The Bladestaff, when stuck to a wall, acts like a thin platform - though when James jumps off of it, he takes it with him. ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Up Special: James flutter-kicks in the air, similar to Yoshi's Up Special but with less results. ** Side Special: James throws his Bladestaff in Staff Form. It will stick into any wall that it hits. ** Neutral Special: James spins his blades in front of him, shredding anyone close enough. ** Down Special: James spins the blades on either side of him, damaging anyone close enough. ** Final Smash: James boards the XV-1, and it charges around the stage like Fox and Falco's Final Smashes. * Ceruleus ** He uses an epee-class rapier for his basic attacks. ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Up Special: Ceruleus grabs ahold of his drone and rides it up about three jumps' height. ** Side Special: Ceruleus makes a lunge with his rapier. ** Neutral Special: Ceruleus shoots his Nerf gun. It doesn't do much damage, but it inflicts a long stun effect. ** Down Special: Ceruleus riffs on his guitar, dealing a stun effect in a radius around him. ** Final Smash: Ceruleus breaks the Fourth Wall, causing a Riftquake and dealing immediate devastating damage. The stage is left shaking (characters are knocked airborne again) for a further five seconds. Magic EXE * Alabaster Dresden ** He uses his Longsword for his basic attacks, and Slytherin's Scepter for his aerials. ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Up Special: Alabaster uses Teneo to either reel himself up to a platform or reel an opponent down to his level. ** Side Special: Alabaster fires the four 9mm cannons mounted in his staff. ** Neutral Special: Alabaster fires Confringo from his staff, working similar to Zelda's Side Special (but without the need to hold the button). ** Down Special: Alabaster smashes his staff into the ground, generating a shield around him. It stays up as long as his player holds the Down Special combo. ** Final Smash: Alabaster summons troops from the Tower of the Moon. They deal damage before disappearing after 15 seconds. * Ron Weasley ** TBA Wings of Fire * Moonwatcher ** She uses her talons for her basic attacks. ** Moon can jump six times, flapping her wings for every jump made in midair. ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Up Special: Moon power-flaps her wings, taking her up four jumps' height. ** Side Special: Moon breathes fire, similar to Charizard's Neutral Special. ** Neutral Special: Moon grabs her victim and then deals psychic damage to them. ** Down Special: Moon lashes her tail to either side. * Turtle ** Echo Fighter of Moon, though his side-specials are charges and he deals radiant damage rather than psychic damage for his Neutral Special. * Qibli ** Echo Fighter of Moon, though his Neutral Special does fire damage and his Down Special has a poison effect. * Winter ** Echo Fighter of Moon, though his Side Special and Neutral Specials deal ice damage instead of psychic/fire damage. * Kinkajou ** Echo Fighter of Moon, though her Side Special deals poison damage instead of fire damage, as does her Neutral Special. She also turns invisible when she crouches. * Sunny ** Echo Fighter of Qibli. * Tsunami ** Echo Fighter of Turtle. Chronicles of the Ketty Jay * Capt. Darian Frey ** TBA * Grayther Crake ** TBA Skylanders * Spyro ** All of Spyro's basic attacks involve his horns; and his Smashes are the same but also carry him a little in that direction. ** Spyro can jump five times, flapping his wings whenever he's off the ground. ** All of Spyro's specials launch a breath attack in that direction. ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Neutral Special: Spyro switches Breath Elements, toggling through a list with each press of the button. In all, there's Fire, Ice, Earth, and Thunder. ** Final Smash: Spyro launches a breath attack sideways, using all four Elements at once. Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Percy Jackson ** TBA Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones ** All of Indy's basic attacks and smashes use his whip, much like Simon and Richter Belmont. ** Because of Indy's whip, his grapple has a longer range. ** Weight Class: Midweight ** Up Special: Indy uses his whip to grapple an edge, then swings towards the edge's wall. Once grappled, the player can hold Jump or hold Up on their movement controls to climb up the whip. ** Down Special: Indy pulls a Sankara Stone from his satchel, accompanied by the words "You betrayed Shiva!" He can then throw the stone; it deals fire damage to anyone who is hit by it. Note that someone with good reflexes can catch it and throw it back! ** Side Special: Indy fires his gun. The attack does not require charging and does a lot of damage, though there are three-quarter-second animations that play before and after the attack launches, leaving Indy open to opportunistic attacks. ** Neutral Special: Indy picks a cup from a row of Grails and drinks from it. If the player can time the execution of this move correctly, they'll have a small amount of health restored. Otherwise, the move will deal a small amount of damage to Indy. ** Final Smash: The Ark falls from the sky and lands on the stage in front of Indy. Anyone it catches on the way down will feature in a short open-the-Ark and face-melting cutscene, dealing radiant damage. Olympus * The Hero ** TBA RWBY * Yang Xiao Long ** Weight Class: Heavyweight ** As Yang takes damage, she deals more damage in return. ** Yang's basic attacks don't deal much damage, especially her jabs. ** Yang's smash attacks, on the other hand, teal a fair bit of fire damage and inflict epic knockback. ** Neutral Special: Yang unleashes a flurry of kicks. ** Tilt Special: Yang fires Ember Celica in that direction. ** Final Smash: The game invisibly checks for an opponent within range. If it finds one, a short cutscene will play of a single lock of Yang's hair falling to the ground. She will then go sicko mode on whoever was caught in range. Attentive players will hear a "DORARARA" as Yang beats the snot out of her victims with a flurry of punches...! * Ruby Rose ** Weight Class: Lightweight ** Ruby's attacks fling her around, and her smash attacks cause her to rotate around Crescent Rose. Only Ruby's hitbox counts for damage, not Crescent Rose's, so aim carefully! ** Aerial Tilt Special: Ruby fires Crescent Rose in that direction. ** Aerial Neutral Special: Ruby meteors to the ground and swings Crescent Rose in a wide arc, dealing massive damage. ** Aerial Basic Attack: Ruby swings Crescent Rose in a circle like a pinwheel, dealing damage and blocking any projectiles that she catches. ** Grounded Basic Neutral Attack: Ruby uses the footspike of Crescent Rose to jab. ** Grounded Neutral Tilt Attack: Ruby swings Crescent Rose. Each attack takes a half second to charge, but deals loads of damage. ** Final Smash: Ruby zips around the screen using her Semblance, dealing damage to anyone caught in her way. * Weiss Schnee ** Weight Class: Midweight * Blake Belladonna ** Weight Class: Lightweight The Mummy * Rick O'Connell ** TBA * Nick Morton ** TBA King Arthur: Legend of the Sword * Arthur Pendragon ** TBA Galavant * Galavant ** TBA Polandball * Poland ** Weight Class: Lightweight * Germany ** Weight Class: Midweight * America ** Weight Class: Heavyweight Surreal Meme Saga * Meme Man ** Weight Class: Lightweight * Orang ** Weight Class: Lightweight Doctor Who * The Twelfth Doctor (SmithMoviesInk) ** TBA * The Twelfth Doctor (BenTheCreator) ** TBA * The Doctor (UnreasonableSanity) ** TBA The Fenrir Device * The Wanderer ** TBA Category:LEGO Megaverse Ultimate